Field of the Invention
Over the past years wherein coal has been needed by civilization, the majority of this coal has been obtained by having personnel below ground to dig out the coal, a procedure which is harmful and dangerous to workers. Present day strip mining and auger mining eliminates most of the old dangers since personnel are not below ground, but these systems do not recover all of the coal available, and the cost per ton is not low.
The present invention relates to a plow cutter assembly for obtaining coal.